Broken
by SolarSpirit
Summary: Jennifer Eaton has been alone for two years after her brother left her. After she chooses Dauntless can she learn to be brave? Or is she as broken as Marcus said she was. This is Divergent from the view of Jen Eaton as she fights to beat the stereotypes set for her by Marcus. Can she ever forgive her brother for leaving her with him?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Dauntless

**I've been thinking about this story for a while but I wasn't sure whether to write it or not. I finally decided to give it a go and see what you all think. Please let me know if you like it and if anything should be changed. I will be keeping some key events the same as the original but I want this story to be mine rather than having speech copied from Veronica Roth. I will still have the rankings, paint ball and things like that the same though so don't worry!**

**I don't own Divergent or the characters, I only own the main character.**

* * *

Two years ago today I was left. He left me. My only hope, my only family, my only brother. I was blamed for his departure. That I was too much of an embarrassment to have as a sister so he left because of me. For a while I tried to deny it but now I'm not so sure I can. In Marcus's words I'm just a stupid, ugly, pathetic excuse for a girl. Maybe he's right. Who could ever love me? Today though is the day I can change all that. Today is the day I've longed for many years. The day I get to leave Abnegation, the selfless for a new home. But which one? Erudite, the intelligent? Amity, the kind? Candor, the honest? Or Dauntless, the brave? I always knew I wouldn't be Abnegation, I never could care only for others which is good in a way because if I hadn't cared to bandage my wounds from Marcus I'd probably not be here now. Although I expected to not get Abnegation in my test results I could never have guessed the outcome. Not one, but two factions. Dauntless and Erudite. After all those times that I've been called stupid and told that I had the brain of a two-year old, Erudite was the last thing I expected to get. But I'm not stupid. I'm Erudite. I'm also not weak. I'm Dauntless. But now I'm the nobody, I'm Jennifer Eaton the Abnegation, Jenny the pathetic sister. But not for much longer.

Last night was bad, he knows I'm not staying here and was determined to damage my chances of passing initiation in another faction. He doesn't know where I'm going and neither do I yet but he made sure I took a painful reminder of him with me. I can still feel the warm liquid running down my back and my ribs ache so much from his kicks that I'm almost sure that something is at least bruised. I take one last look around my room that's been my prison for sixteen years. Nothing decorates the walls, all that lies on my bed is a thin grey blanket and a single pillow. The only form of decoration is the statue I took from Toby's room when he left. I go to my draw and take out the blue glass structure, admiring it one last time.

I'm still holding the statue as my door flies open and a very angry-looking Marcus storms in. I quickly place the statue back in the draw even though I know he saw it. He doesn't comment on it but he comes up to me and grabs my collar. "I know you won't choose Abnegation but if you show me up I swear I'll find you and I'll kill you! Do you understand me!?" He screams at me and spit flies from his mouth. Of course he doesn't care about me. He only cares about his reputation and nothing else.

"Yes sir" I whisper back. He throws me to the ground and gives me another kick in the ribs before storming back out of the room with a last shout telling me he's leaving and I better not be late. The bus will be here in ten minutes to take us to the Hub, formerly known as the Sears Tower. Every movement pains my chest but on my last day I can't show him that he's affected me. Until I'm safe in another faction I can't show him any kind of injury. It will only please him.

The bus ride is as usual a quiet one, not only is the bus full of Abnegation but everyone is lost in their thoughts about the choice they will have to make in the next hour. My choice should seem simple, whatever gets me away from Marcus but I have two choices. I can go to Erudite and live my life in books and knowledge and annoying explanations. Or I can choose Dauntless and become the brave person I've always wanted to be, the one who protects others and isn't constantly in fear. It would be a clear choice if it weren't for my brother. Does he truly hate me? If he does I don't think I'd want to be anywhere near him so that means I'd choose to go to the factionless. But even then that is supposed to be worse than death and once again I wouldn't be happy and I'd be alone. Do I really want that?

The bus arrives outside the Hub and we all leave calmly in an ordered line that leads up into the building and to the stairs. Groups of other factions are crowded around a lift, I might join them if I wasn't in a sea of Abnegation that walk almost mindlessly up the stairs. Still nobody speaks as we climb. I find it stupid that having a conversation is considered self-indulgent, how is anyone supposed to make friends, have someone to care about and them to care for them back. That would at least allow for someone to care for the Abnegation because none of the other factions do.

It doesn't take long to find the E section of the stands, I'm in the front row of Abnegation along with Robert and Susan Black I think their names are. It doesn't surprise me that we are the first ones here considering a lot of people help to set up the chairs before hand. I however went straight to my seat and sat down. People have come to realise I don't help out a lot and probably won't be surprised at my leaving. Maybe they will be glad, I won't make them look bad any more. They are more people who want me out of their lives, they're just too selfless to say so.

I see Marcus stood over by the bowls in the centre of the room, he isn't happy with me at all. The daggers his eyes are shooting at me confirm this. To anyone else his face might look expressionless but to me I see the black pits in his eyes, the anger radiating off of him like an oven. It's now that I realise. I don't want to be Erudite, I don't care for knowledge. All my life I've wanted to be brave, to be able to stand up to him. I want to be brave, I want to be Dauntless.

The ceremony starts and each faction leader comes up and reads a line from their manifesto.

Jack Kang of Candor reads, "Dishonesty Is Rampant. Dishonesty Is Temporary. Dishonesty Makes Evil Possible."

Jeanine Mathews of Erudite reads, "Ignorance is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitable leads to disconnect among people with differences."

Johanna Reyes of Amity reads, "You must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt your target."

Max of Dauntless reads, "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one man to stand up for another."

Finally Marcus reads, "I will become my undoing if I become my obsession."

Marcus gives a speech about how choosing the right faction will benefit you and to listen to your test results to make sure you have the best life possible and everything else that I know he doesn't believe in. He starts to call names and so far everyone has stayed in their original faction, that is until Robert Black stands and drops his blood into the dirt. Amity. At least I'm not the only one transferring, although his has surprised people whereas I think everyone expects me to leave.

"Jennifer Eaton." Marcus calls my name and now is my chance, I will leave and never come back. I hold my head up in pride as I approach the large white bowls. One for each faction. Dirt for Amity, Water for Erudite, stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor and Coals for Dauntless. I try to contain my shaking as I take the knife from Marcus. He shouldn't be allowed to give the knives, if anyone knew him like I do they wouldn't let him anywhere near them. But someone does know him like me, my brother. I feel a pang in my chest at the thought of him but I brush it aside and cut my palm with the knife. The bowl for Dauntless is the furthest on the left so I stick my hand all the over and my blood drips onto the coals with a sizzle. I am Dauntless. I am not Abnegation. I am brave. I am not selfless.

It takes everything I have to not wince or start to cry as the Dauntless clap my back to welcome me. I take a seat at the back so I'm hidden as much as possible from Marcus. Even though we are in a room full of people I still won't be happy until I'm not in the same room with that man that claims to be my father. He will never be my father, the only thing that makes me his daughter is my blood and nothing more. Soon my name won't be related to him either. I can't go by Jennifer at Dauntless that's too formal. Jenny is the name that Toby used to call me so I won't be that. Maybe Jen will work, I like it. Jen it is.

When the ceremony comes to it's end the Dauntless, well we, run out of the room and charge down the stairs. I thought Abnegation were the only ones to actually take the stairs but Dauntless are always the last in and first out that I haven't noticed them before. My lungs burn even though all we've done is run down some stairs. In Abnegation running is considered self-indulgent so I've never really ran before. To my right I notice Beatrice looks tired too. Wait, Beatrice? I tuned out after I chose and I guess I didn't see her transfer. Today's just full of surprises because I would never guess she'd end up here. If anything I would guess her at being Erudite. You can see in the way she holds herself that she's always itching to ask questions but I guess I read her wrong if she's here with me on our way to Dauntless.

The whistle of a train in the distance reminds me of the way that the Dauntless travel. I'm going to have to jump onto a train. The pain of landing wrong can't hurt any more than a night with Marcus but I'm still nervous about it. I mean who wouldn't be? We're gathered around an old platform as the train gets louder and the rattling becomes more distinctive from the cheering of the Dauntless borns and the calmness of the transfers. The Dauntless borns take off and run along side the train. I'm not too sure what to do but a hand grabs my arm and I'm dragged along with them. When the train is close enough someone jumps onto the small ledge and presses a button that opens all the doors for the rest of us. The hand remains on my arm as we prepare to jump. I wait for the area to clear before I make a jump to the left. I land on my side and roll into the car. As I land I hear a slight tear and something on my back rips off slightly. My bandages that I put on last night have been pulled partly off. I can't bring myself to move, my back feels like it's on fire and this is much worse than the initial pain of the beatings. People have started to crowd round me but they all look un-sure of what to do as I writhe around in pain. That is until Beatrice pushes through the crowd. Without a word she grabs one of my arms and helps me into a sitting position. Another girl that's tall with ebony skin and dark hair takes my other side and the two of them help me to the wall of the train where I sit for the rest of the journey.

If anyone spoke to me while on the train I didn't hear them, all I could hear was the ringing noise in my ears and Marcus' words 'You'll never fit in anywhere, you're too damaged.' Maybe he's right, I couldn't even jump onto a train like Dauntless do on a regular basis. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here at all, not in Dauntless, not in the Factionless, not anywhere.

A former Candor boy goes to the door of the train and announces that those in the cars ahead are jumping out. Great here we go again. I can't let my body lock though, not again. I need to grit my teeth and do it and then I will walk away and forget that I just jumped from a train. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Who am I kidding, it's going to take every ounce of self-control I have.

I position myself at the train door and push my way to the front, I want this over with. Our destination, a roof, must be about seven stories up and have at least a gap of a metre between it and the train. I take a step back and as the roof comes into view I take a run up and launch myself into the air. The feeling of weightlessness and falling seems exhilarating to the Dauntless but to me I feel like I'm about to be sick. I mange to land on my feet before they buckle beneath me and I turn into a roll. It could have been a lot worse I suppose. As I promised myself I would I walk straight up to the crowd gathering around a wall at the other end of the roof.

A man with long black greasy hair steps up onto the wall and calls for everyone to listen. "My name's Eric, one of your leaders. This is the members entrance and if you don't have the guts to jump... well you don't belong in Dauntless." Great now I have to jump off a building and hope that I land on something other than concrete. Sounds fun! Note the sarcasm.

The man, Eric, calls for transfers to go first but nobody moves. People look anywhere other than at Eric as they pretend to be busy doing something like picking at their nails.

"Me. I'll jump first." It's Beatrice, the shakiness is evident in her voice but she's acting brave like a true Dauntless and facing the fear. Unlike the rest of us. She'll do great here. She steps up to the wall and looks over. Her skin seems to a pale a little but she doesn't back down. A candor boy makes a snarky comment and she throws her jacket at him before she climbs up onto the wall. She takes a minute to pull herself together and then with one step forward, she's gone.

I have to go next. If I don't do it now then I know I never will. I step up to the old, crumbling wall where Beatrice just disappeared from and step up onto the ledge. I am Dauntless, I can do this. I am Erudite, I know I'll be fine. They wouldn't kill their members before they even entered their compound. They aren't that stupid. I step off and then I'm falling. My limbs flail everywhere and I'm pretty sure I'm screaming but the wind rushing past my ears muffles all noises around me.

I land on something hard but it turns softer and wraps around me. Another rip comes from my back but this time I can feel a warm liquid dribble down my spine. Everyone's going to know, I can't hide this. What do I do? A hand reaches out and grabs me since I'm not moving on my own. I'm placed upon the platform and the stinging in my back worsens.

I look up and meet those familiar blue eyes. My brother. "Jenny? What are you.." he whispers quietly to me but I cut him off.

"It's Jen now. Also, something on my back just ripped and I can feel blood so unless you want everyone to know you might want to hurry with introducing us to everyone." It comes out angry but it wasn't intentional. I love him, I really do but he left me. Left me with that monster. I know he had reasons but it still annoys me. I stand next to Beatrice and she smiles warmly at me.

"That was fun!" She laughs. She's serious. How could she enjoy that? Is she even human? "By the way, I go by Tris now."

"It suits you. I'm Jen now." She smiles again and then another blur comes down into the net. It's the girl who helped Be- Tris with me on the train. Overall there are ten transfers, no Amity and mainly Candor.

"Welcome to Dauntless. Dauntless borns go with Lauren. I'm Four and I'll be the trainer for the transfers." My brother shouts. So he's Four now? That's a stupid name. Christina - the one who helped me earlier - looks like she's about to comment on his name but I elbow her in the ribs and she changes her mind. I don't know what happened but my brother seems so different and I don't think anyone should mess with him. I know I want to stay well away.

We take a tour and end up in the dorms. It's a large room that's dimly lit and has five bunks set up. I end up sharing a bunk with a Candor named Molly. She looks like she could kill you in one punch. I plan on staying as far away as possible from her when I can. A clean set of black clothes, jeans a vest top and some work boots sit on my bed so I crawl under my covers and change in private. I may be Dauntless but I still have Abnegation in my mind.

**So that was the first chapter! I'm not sure if it's any good but I spent a while on this so please show me if you like it and how I can change or if there's anything you'd like to see in the up coming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets

**Welcome to chapter 2! This is a shorter chapter that shows the relationship between Jen and Tobias. I would have made it longer but I felt that was a good place to end so please forgive me! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the amount of dialogue in this chapter. **

**I have a question for you all... Do you want the story to continue just in Jen's POV or do you want it a mixture of others such as Tris and Tobias?**

**The next chapter will be out when I get... 5 reviews? So please, please, please review and also favourite and follow :)**

* * *

After everyone is changed we are allowed an hour for lunch before training starts. I'm not sure if my back is still bleeding or not since all I feel is numbness but I have nowhere to check so I guess I'll have to hope for the best. I don't know what I'd do if everyone knew about Marcus. The memories are painful enough, I don't need the constant reminders in the form stares and laughs. I see Tris and Christina heading for the door and since I didn't pay attention to the tour I jog after them to follow them to the dining hall. When I reach them they both say 'hi' to me but I just nod. I'm not really in the mood for gossip, just someone to follow around so I don't stand out too much for being on my own.

When we reach the dining hall the area is alive with Dauntless shouting and running around. How will I ever fit in here? I'm not loud or obnoxious. I don't choose to come face to face with death just for the thrill of pulling a stupid stunt. I'm not brave or strong. I knew all this already, what was I thinking when I chose here? There are five long wooden benches that stretch the length of the room and each one has various foods, most of which I've never seen before laid out down the centres. There's only one table that has enough room for the three of us and of course the seats are directly next to Tobias. We take our seats and I'm in between Tris and Tobias. Across from us is another transfer who I think it called Al and I believe he was Candor like Chris.

The food in front of me looks rich and full of flavour, I might start to shovel in into my mouth if it weren't for years of barely eating anything. According to Marcus I didn't deserve the food and any I ate was wasted. I ate the very least possible that meant I wouldn't starve but I was and still am very light-headed from the lack of nutrition. I reach forward and take an apple. I can feel my brothers eyes like knives in the side of my head. Does he really hate me? Probably.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Christina asks. She sounds concerned but she's probably just acting. Nobody cares about me and nobody could. I'm to broken, to pathetic.

"I don't eat much" I nod. I feel like that in its self was a big enough confession of how I was treated but that's as detailed as an answer as they are going to get. She looks like she's about to say something again when a voice to my right distracts her. It's Tobias.

"Jen, when you are done eating I need to speak to you outside." Here we go, he's going to get mad. Why are you here? You're too weak! and all that, I guess I should get it over with since it will happen eventually. I put down my apple core and indicate I'm done. He looks concerned like Christina did but he surely doesn't care. He leads me out of the busy room and down some dark corridors until we reach a dimly lit corridor with a row of dark oak doors embedded in the stone walls. He goes up to one and pulls a key out of his pocket. He twists it in the lock and I go inside. It's a simple, not much furniture. A bed is in the back right corner. A desk to the side of the door. A small kitchen that looks practically unused. A door next to the bed which I guess leads to a bathroom. Along the wall in big bold red letters reads 'Fear God alone.' I wonder what that means. He walks over the bed and sits down with a small creak, he pats beside him and I walk over to him and sit next to him. I don't want to look at him while he tells me what a disgrace I am so I just stare at the ground.

He breaks the silence when he speaks up, "Jenny, I.. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Does he feel like now I'm back in his life he needs to make it up to me? I've spent the last two years thinking he hated me and I'm not going to forgive him easily. I think... **(A/N Sorry but there are some things I need to say and there will be quite a bit of dialogue)**

"I...I..I don't know Tobias. I really don't." I feel the tears well up in my eyes and my body starts to shudder slightly. Hopefully he doesn't notice.

"I never should have left. I just thought that maybe he wouldn't be so..." We both know what he means, cruel, manipulative, sadistic, the list goes on.

"Well you were wrong! Wrong, Tobias! So very wrong!" I put my head in my hands as the tears fall.

"You always seemed so strong and I thought maybe.. you'd be okay." His voice cracks slightly as he speaks but he makes no effort to cover it.

"The day you left... He blamed me. Said I was an embarrassment to you and that's why you left. Everything got ten times worse with both the physical and mental abuse. Apparently I was wasting any food I was eating so I barely ate for two years. Toby, I have to know... Did you leave... because of me?" I whisper that last part scared of his answer. I've always looked up to him and loved him.

He takes a hold of my chin and turns my face towards him. He wipes my tears with his thumbs and replies, "Jenny, don't you _ever_ think I don't love you, I always have and always will!" He doesn't hate me? He doesn't hate me. He doesn't hate me. I repeat it in my head like a mantra. He pulls me into an embrace and I stiffen at first but then relax as I'm grateful for the comfort. He rests his chin lightly on my head. This is the Toby I always knew, I can almost forget about his terrifying 'Four' facade. "I'm truly sorry I left you but I realize there isn't much I can do now. In time you will heal don't worry, you will still remember and dream about it like me but things will get easier." He tries to comfort me but it will be harder for me than him, he doesn't know all the details. The tears spill down my face again and my body shakes uncontrollably.

"It.. it's not that simple for me." I choke out.

"What do you mean? What else did he do to you!?" All trace of pity is gone from his voice now and he sounds angry. No furious.

"It wasn't so much him... He.. He..." I shake my head, I can't tell him. I just can't

He pulls my head back to look at him, he looks like Four again now. "You can tell me, don't worry. Please" He begs.

"He sold me to a Dauntless man, multiple times" I rush out in one breath.

"You mean he has someone... rape you?" I nod "The same man?" I nod again. "Do you know who he was?" I shake my head. I don't trust my voice anymore, nothing will come out. I used to be innocent. Just a weak girl who got beaten but one night he brought a 'friend' over. I tried to fight him but I that's probably why he chose a Dauntless, I didn't have a chance. That's when I realize. I've seen him since I got here. He was at the top of the net. A Dauntless leader. I can't be in this room anymore, I suddenly feel like I'm suffocating. I pull away from Toby and run out the door and to the one place I can think of. The chasm. He's here. He's involved with initiates. I can't escape him. What was a I thinking coming here? And who is he?

Eric.

**Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it's so short but it felt right to end there. So now you know Jen has a dark secret, ooo what will happen? Have a good day guys! :) Please review for more!**

**~SolarSpirit**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tattoos and Tears

**Welcome back to Broken! I'm sorry that it has been so long but I haven't had much time and my other story takes priority so I can only apologise and try to make it up to you with an extra long chapter today and possibly another within a few days depending on if I have time. I have decided that the story is Jen's and so it will mainly be in her POV but also to allow for some difference in opinions and such there will also be a few in Tobias' POV. Enjoy! I don't have time to go over and fully edits chapters which is also why I take so long to update on both my stories but also I only had time to skim read so I apologise for any errors. Whilst I'm on the topic would anyone be interested in editing my writing? You don't have to be amazing, just look for spelling errors even. It would be a massive help, mean more frequent posts will be made, you can have a shout out in each chapter you help with or whatever else you'd like and you can have constant contact with me if you'd like to chat or whatever. I know it isn't much but I'd do anything else within reason and without money since I have none. If you are considering it please PM me or leave a review or something and then I can get in touch and you can make my day. **

**Anyway, enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

_**TOBIAS**_

Jenny's breathing suddenly becomes heavier and the tears brim in her eyes. She glances up at me for a fraction of a second and then sprints from the room. As if by instinct my legs are running after her before I ever realise what I'm doing. The same thing floats round in my head, I knew he was sick and cruel but this? This is another thing. She's supposed to be his daughter and he allowed and encouraged... that!? It makes my blood boil and my anger towards him increase to a whole new level. I didn't think it were possible to hate him more.

When I catch sight of Jenny again she's stood at the railing of the chasm. She is leaning slightly over, tears drop down in front of her and her chest heaves with heavy breaths. I walk up slowly behind her so I don't scare her but she doesn't even acknowledge my presence beside her. She's still breathing heavily and has panicked look on her face as the tears come faster and faster down her face. I reach out gently and turn her to face me.

"Hey, come on breath. In... Out... In... Out" I bring her hand up to my chest and cover it with mine. "Breath when I do." She nods slightly and her breathing normals slightly. With my other hand I reach over to her face and gently rub away the tears. Her face is puffy and pink, her eyes blood-shot but she still has the resemblance of our mother. She's always looked more like her whereas I look more like _him _it still annoys me but she deserved the better genes, especially after what she's been through. **(A/N They don't know that Evelyn is alive yet) **

When her breathing is considered more normal I release her hand from my chest and she gives me a forced smile of gratitude which comes out as more of a grimace. She stares at the floor and looks in deep thought about something, I don't want to interrupt her thought so I just let her think. Sometimes it amazes me how strong she can be. She's always had that secret short temper that she would often get into trouble for, for it being both, non abnegation and also for arguments she's caused at school. One in which she ended up with a broken nose after some guy punched her. She's also brave in her own way. When she knows it will only do worse for her and the people around her she can conceal her emotions and thoughts and simply walk away from a situation even though she could probably get away with whatever it was. However she also has a compassionate side. A side that cares about those around her, it's as if she has it figured out. Be around happy people, hopefully be happier herself. It's quite smart and I'm not sure she even realises it. Wait... the two sides of her. The brave and careless side, Dauntless. But then the smarter side. Erudite. She isn't is she? Oh God, please don't be.

Her voice snaps my out of my own thoughts. "How long until training?" She sniffs and her eyes look less puffy.

I check my watch before replying, "We are starting slightly later than usual so you have three-quarters of an hour. Why?"

"I want to distance myself as far as possible from Marcus..." I nod, I understand that feeling. I really do. "So... I'm thinking of getting a tattoo. A sort of symbol for my first day here, a welcome present for myself." It makes sense really, when I was getting my tattoo I felt further from Marcus and I really wish I did it sooner.

"Alright, the tattoo parlor is that one over there" I point to the shop with a red neon sign at the opposite side of the pit. "It doesn't look too busy so you should be in quickly. Don't be late to training, it's your first day and it won't look good if you turn up late." She doesn't say anything, she just nods and heads in the direction of the shop. I sigh and decide to go back to lunch since I didn't really eat much before.

I sit back down in the seat I was in before and Tris and Christina are still sat beside me. Great. Note the sarcasm. It appears that they ate dessert first since the cake looks so nice. Apparently most of the initiates did. I scoff and make myself a burger. I'm about to take a bite when Christina starts talking to Tris beside me and I get distracted and decide to listen in.

"You've never had a hamburger before?"

"No," Tris replies. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," I say, nodding at Christina.  
"Why?" she asks.  
She shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I scoff at the thought. The ideals of abnegation annoy me, yes it is good to help people but the fact that you can't also help yourself is something that I will never agree with. People deserve a treat every now and then as thank you of everything they have done. Abnegation don't even celebrate birthdays so anyone who was born and stays there never has their live achievements celebrated.  
Christina smirks. "No wonder you left."  
"Yeah," She says,rolling her eyes. "It was just because of the food."  
I almost smile. But then it gets me thinking why did she leave?

**_JEN_**

The tattoo parlor is smaller than other shops I've been in before but then again the shops I've been in were all abnegation and there's only two that stock everything an abnegation person might need; bed linens, kitchen utensils, grey clothes, watches and a few other things. A man is sat in one of the two worn leather recliner chairs that occupy the center of the room. He has his arm across the arm rest and a man sat on a stool beside him is drawing s sketch onto his wrist before tattooing it. Images are everywhere, on desks, on coffee tables and all over the walls. Some are on paper and look like rough drawings whereas some are on glass tablets and look professionally done. There's a desk in the corner where a woman sits behind it drawing into a sketch book.

"Excuse me, I'd like a tattoo please." The woman looks up from her drawing and to my surprise the woman is Tori, the one who took my aptitude test. "Hello Tori" I smile slightly and she smiles back.

"Hey, Jennifer right?"She asks.

"It's just Jen now."

"I like it, it's more Dauntless" She smiles. "See anything you like? I only want you to get one done if you are 100% sure of it."

I decide that I want something that symbolises escaping or being set free. After a while of scanning I find simple but elegant sketch of a feather that breaks out into a flock of birds at the tip. **(A/N Link to image in my profile.) **I bring the design to Tori and she nods saying how much she likes it. She asks me where and I choose to get it done on the inside of my wrist so that I will see it everyday and remember that I'm free from Marcus, free from my past life, free from the pain, free from the abuse. Life will get better. I go over to the second leather chair and rest my right arm across the arm rest. Tori positions a small black stool beside me and brings out a metal cart containing various inks and needles.

"I assume you just want black?" She asks and I nod. She wipes my arm and draws the outline onto my skin. I already love it. She set up and positions the needle. Before she starts she warns me "This may hurt a little." And it does, it stings but nothing that I can't handle. I've had a lot worse than this.

Once she's done she passes me a cream to apply every night and bandages the tattoo. I can't believe I already got a tattoo, on my first day as well. I don't regret it though. I feel further from Marcus, further from the past. I feel more Dauntless. I check the time after I pay and realise that I only have ten minutes until training. I may as well go now.

The training room is a large opening in the side of the pit that currently looks very empty. A table is by the wall and holds multiple guns whilst another table holds what I assume are bullets. There is a row of targets set up along the back wall, each with a border that looks very used and like a lot of shots have missed their targets. The actual targets however must have been replaced since none of then have any holes in them. Either that or everyone has really bad aim which I strongly doubt.

The emptiness of the room suddenly disappears as Christina and Tris are the first to arrive, along with Will and Al. They appear to be laughing at something but upon seeing me Chris runs up to me and greets me with a loud hello. I return the greeting and hope she leaves me alone but of course she doesn't.

"where have you been? Four came back halfway through lunch but you didn't and you weren't in the dorms or anything."

Tris steps out from behind her and adds, "Yeah, we were worried about you." They were worried? About... me? I can't help the smile on my face as I reply.

"Relax, I'm fine. I went to get a tattoo." I lift up my arm and show the bandage that currently covers it. Chris squeals and demands to see it while Tris nods along. I sigh and peel the bandage off to reveal the feather and birds tattoo that I already adore.

"It's amazing!" Chris and Tris both say at the same time which makes me laugh and agree with them.

"Does it mean anything?" Will asks, I forgot that him and Al were here also. It does mean lots of things but I can't tell him that. Also, being from Candor Chris and Al can tell when I lie so I guess I can tell part of the truth.

"It does, it means freedom and the ability to start again." Saying the words out loud makes me smile, I truly can start a fresh here. Our conversation however is cut short by the arrival of Toby and the rest of the initiates. He looks over to me with a slight look of concern so I smile slightly to let him know I'm okay. I don't have time to replace the bandage so I just throw it into the corner for now. **(A/N Things won't be exactly the same to the original version since this is mine and I don't want to copy too much from V Roth so I apologise if you don't like how things are different.)**

Toby collects himself a gun and stands in front of the targets and turn to address us, "There are two stages of training, the first is physical. Learn to push your bodies to the breaking points and master the art of combat. The second is mental, where you will learn to overcome your fears. You will put these two together in order to pass the final test. You will be ranked each day on how well you perform. Any questions?"

Someone, I'm not sure who shouts up asking, "Ranked? Why are we ranked?"

"Only ten will make it into Dauntless, the rest will become factionless. The ten also include Dauntless borns so I suggest you work hard." He pauses in case of further questions but we all seem too stunned to have any. Why didn't we know this? I don't regret my choice but it still would have been nice to know. "First off you will learn to shoot a gun. Pay attention." He walks closer towards us where a faint white line is drawn across the grey stone of the floor. He turns towards the target, positions his feet, brings up the gun, pauses and then fires. The shot makes me jump and the bullet goes straight into the center. Wow. He fires two more so we can take in the stance and then it's our turn. I pick up the closest gun to me, it feels odd. It's so small and cold yet also so powerful. It makes me feel like Marcus. I have all this power so why not use it. Which is exactly what I will be doing in a matter of minutes when I shoot the target. I position myself in front of the target and bounce the gun slightly in my hand to get a feel for the weight. I bring up the gun and shoot. The impact throws me backwards and I nearly fall over, catching myself just in time.

"Plant your feet firmer on the ground and straighten your back." Toby is behind me and he pushes gently on my back to straighten my posture. I wince in pain as he puts pressure on the recently closed scars on my back. His hand shoots away and he looks at me sympathetically "Sorry, I'm so sorry Jenny." I brush him off telling him it's fine, he didn't mean to after all. I face the target again and this time I picture the bulls eye as Marcus . My anger suddenly flairs and before I know it I'm firing shot after shot into the target. When I'm done my face is flustered and everyone is staring at me. What did I do? I look to my target and find that each shot hit the bull's eye. How the hell did I do that?

"How did you do that!?" Chris shouts, voicing my thoughts. Once a candor always a candor. I shrug and go get more ammo from the table behind me. After another hour or so of shooting - I lost track - it ends up with me and Edward, an ex Erudite coming out on top of the class. According to Will he used to study weaponry and such so he knows what he's doing. I don't feel like talking afterwards so I head straight for the dorms. I climb up onto my bed and I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Free time will have to wait, I didn't sleep much the past few nights.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fights

**Welcome back! I don't have anything to preface this chapter with so can we get to 10 reviews for the next chapter? I think we can because you guys are great! Enjoy.**

_**JEN**_

The room around me is filled with deep breathing and light snores when I wake. The room is dim blue, lit only by a small safety light in one of the corners. My watch reads 6:00; I missed dinner last night and still didn't wake when everyone came in? Wow, I must have been more tired than I thought. As usual I'm not very hungry but I can't sleep anymore and I have 2 hours until training so it will give me something to do.

The corridors are eerily quiet as I walk down them, my shoes quietly clunking against the stone is the only sound I hear until I reach the cafeteria. There isn't many people inside, I suppose they all have similar jobs that require being up early. I pick up a blueberry muffin and a slice of bacon and head to a table. I eat the bacon first and decide I want to go talk to Toby. I grab an extra muffin and pick at mine as I walk to his apartment.

I barely bring my hand away from the door when it swings open. Toby stands there with a towel round his waist and his hair glistening with water.

"Hey. I brought you a muffin." He steps aside to allow me in as I hand him the second muffin I was carrying. "Are you always up this early?" I ask

He nods, "Bad dreams often wake me before the alarm does." He takes a bite of his muffin, "I'll just go get dressed, and I'll be out in a minute." I take a seat on the old leather couch that seems to groan as I sit on it nut that's probably just my imagination and the fact that I think I'm too fat. I don't see why people argue with me otherwise.

I'm looking around the room again, admiring the simplicity and practicality of it when he comes back takes a seat beside me and just looks at me expectantly as if he thinks I'm here to tell him something drastic or life changing. Truth is I'm not sure why I'm here other than wanting to see him.

"Are you alright?" He questions with concern lacing his voice.

"Can't a sister visit her brother?" I joke but its true, that's the only reason really.

"I guess so... Sorry, it's just I'm not used to it." He scratches the back of his neck nervously. Does he think he's offended me or something? Oh. He thinks it's his fault. His fault that we haven't spoken in so long because he left.

"How have you been Toby? Made any new friends?" I ask to try to lighten the mood.

"I've been good, it's definitely better than Abnegation but there are still some things such as not prying on other people's business that I miss. And yes, I've made a few friends. Namely Zeke, whose brother Uriah is a dauntless born this year and then Shauna. They were both in my year of initiation but as dauntless borns."

"If they were in the other side of initiation how did you meet them?" I wonder do the groups come together at one point.

"Shauna wasn't doing too well in the combat side of things and apparently word got around that I was doing well. She came to me for help and that's how I found that I enjoyed training."

"That's cool I guess... If it's okay to ask, what are we doing today?" I'm honestly a little scared at want today might hold but then again I've always expected the worst of things. Worrying about things isn't exactly being brave and I'm going to have to work on that to truly fit in here.

"Hand to hand combat, on bags in the morning but err... against each other in the afternoon." Great. I don't exactly have friends and now I'm expected to try to beat them up.

"What the hell!? We are in the same faction, how is this right. Someone should do something. Point out the flaws and the stupidity. It's completely ludicrous. Knowing some of those guys it's practically a 20% chance that someone takes it too far and then the other will have the fatal injuries to prove it" I practically shout.

Toby hushes me, "I don't agree with it either but you sound like a bloody Erudite with your facts." Shit. I can feel my face drain of colour. Is it that obvious that he's guessed me already? He notices my change and with a sigh he asks, "Please be honest. What were your test results?"

I whisper back, "Dauntless... and... Erudite"

"I knew it." He groans, "Look, we have to get to training soon but for stage two you're going to have to learn to control it. I'll help later but for now, let's go."

**_TOBIAS_**

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I'm suddenly even more worried for her than I was before. This is possibly even more dangerous than Marcus but there is the possibility of being able to hide it. After I left abnegation I used to worry so much about her being hurt, I used to count down the days until she'd hopefully transfer. Then when she did I don't think I have ever been so happy. However, it only just the start of the second day and she's already in trouble again. She's been through so much and has come out braver than ever but truth is... I don't know how much she can handle before it breaks her. She's numb at the minute but it's only a matter of time before her bravery shatters and she crumbles. I can't bear the thought of it.

"Today you will be mastering the methods of hand to hand combat! You will have the first half of the morning to perfect your skills and then you will demonstrate on each other. I suggest you pay attention, those who don't will get hurt." I don't know why but I feel my eyes looking to Tris as I talk. I'm not sure what it is but she intrigues me so much. She looks so small and fragile and yet she's here in dauntless and is already pretty perfect with a knife. I'm not sure that she'll do too well today though which worries me, I think she knows it too because she seems so eager to learn and her eyes are almost devouring anything they can to learn how to improve. She looks sort of cute when she's concentrating. Wait what!? I did not just say that someone looked cute! Oh God.

By now everyone is practising on their own. Most people on punch bags but some practice blocks against each other. I suddenly realise that I haven't even payed any attention to Jenny this entire time and that I've been too caught up in Tris. I look over to see Jenny furiously attacking a bag. I instantly know what she's doing. She's picturing Marcus. I did that too and it honestly helped. I gained a lot of muscle during such a short time due to it. Hopefully it will do the same for her and she'll be okay in the fights. She has her shoulders a little too tensed but I know better than to disturb her right now. Plus she really needs to let some of her anger go and I'd rather she did it on a bag and not someone else, unlike Marcus.

I allow myself to look over at Tris, she seems determined but her bag is barely even moving. Before I realise what I'm doing I've walked over to her and start to take everything in. Her stance. Her precision. The way her blonde hair swishes slightly as she lunges. No Tobias, stop it! After a few minutes of staring I sense her becoming slightly uncomfortable so I do the only thing I can think of to not come across as creepy. Show her I was watching her technique and help her.

"You don't have a lot of muscle." Great start, ugh. "Try using your elbows and knees, you can put more power behind them." She switches her stance slightly and tries using her elbows. The bag swings slightly and she smiles triumphantly. "Also, keep tension here." I add and put my hand to her stomach. My hand almost reaches across the full width of her tiny body and her heat radiates through me. I can feel her heart slightly speed up under the pressure of my hand and feel my own do the same. She nods appreciatively before turning back to her bag. I'd love to stand here and watch her all day but I have to help the others too. I don't know what it is about Tris but she makes me feel like... like Tobias again. I finally feel younger and my own age but there's also something familiar about her. She reminds me of Jenny, just without the difficult past.

After a while of walking around and helping Eric walks in. I assume to assess the progress, although the only ones showing any seem to be Jenny, Peter and Edward. Well Tris as well but she's still weak, just... less weak I guess. He scans over the room and his eyes land on Jenny, he walks over to her and the colour instantly drains from her face and she starts to shake slightly. Not enough for others to notice but after seeing her scared so many times before I can see she's terrified. He whispers something in her eye while licking his lips slightly. Her eyes go wider and turn almost instantly from blue to black. She starts to shake more until Eric turns away and her legs give out and she crumples to the floor as the tears leak from her eyes.

I rush over to her and pick her up. "I'm taking her to the infirmary!" I announce but Eric shakes his head.

"You are not taking her anywhere, she's fine." He responds

"She clearly isn't!" I yell and run towards the door with her in my arms.

Eric gets to the door before me and blocks my path. "Fine, take your slutty sister to the infirmary but she deserved everything she got. Also, I'll be planning the fights for this afternoon, not you." He smirks and steps out-of-the-way. I barge through the door and run as fast as I can, mainly to get to the infirmary but also to get away from Eric.

I follow behind the nurse that carries Jenny into a room, she sets her down and pulls the crinkly sheet up to her shoulders. She requests that I just sit down while she goes to get a doctor to come and check her over. I probably over reacted, she only fainted but any little thing that happens to her now makes me worry. Usually little things quickly turned big for her and I don't want to see it happen again.

**_JEN_**

My eye's flutter slightly but quickly close again due to the bright white of the room. I groan and roll over slightly.

"Jen?" Someone whispers beside me. I'm scared for a moment remembering the last person I spoke to was Eric but then the voice repeats and I hear Tobias.

"T... Toby?"

"Are you alright? What did he do?" He questions. I knew he would. I open my eyes again and sit up.

"He... He's the one Tobias... The one who..." I choke on my words, unable to continue. He seems to understand and becomes tense in his seat. "Just don't... do anything stupid."

"You mean you want me to do nothing about it! Are you serious right now?" He yells. I flinch away, him being angry scares me. What if he turns like Marcus? I don't think I could live with that. "Jennifer, look at me! How can you say that!?"

"Just leave me alone." Is all I manage to choke out past my tears.

"What, because I care about you?"

"Stop it! Just don't."

"Why? That's what families do. They protect each other!" He still yelling and it makes me curl up into a ball. I want to sink into myself. I don't want to exist.

"Please. Don't hurt me." I sob

"What? I'm not..." He must realise why I'm scared because he sighs and then continues without shouting, "I'm sorry. I won't hurt you, I will never hurt you. I'm not like him, I promise you. You're safe, nobody is going to do anything to you. I won't let them."

"Just go... I'll see you after lunch in training."

"Right..." He mumbles. There is a soft thump and the door shuts behind him. That's when the tears start. Firstly, Eric threatens me. Then I tell my brother to leave because I'm scared of him. What am I doing? Those I hate I can't seem to lose and those I care about I instantly push them away as soon as they start to care. Maybe Marcus was right, I don't deserve anyone. I only cause trouble. I need to get out of this room. I feel like I'm suffocating. I rip the monitor from my arm and it beeps consistently as I run from the room and to the cafeteria where I know the other initiates will be eating by now.

I see Tris and Christina sitting at the same table from yesterday and go to join them.

"Jen! Thank god, are you okay?" Christina asks. I'd lie and say yes but she'd know anyway so I shake my head no.

"Eric is a pretty scary guy, I don't blame you really."

"You have no idea just how scary..." I mumble. My head shoots up worrying they heard me but neither of them seem to have caught what I said. Good. I had a muffin and bacon at breakfast and even though these people probably had similar or more than me before and are still stuffing their faces I decide not to. I find a bowl of grapes and eat a couple so I'll have some form of strength this afternoon. Christina gives me a look of concern and I glare at her in return. I like the idea of having her as a friends but she doesn't need to be so protective. Nobody except my mother has ever protected me and look how well that turned out.

* * *

"These are the pairings for todays fights!"

_Edward vs Peter_

_Jen vs Drew_

_Christina vs Al_

_Will vs Molly_

_Tris vs Myra_

I really wish I was Tris right now. Of course she gets the easy one that will probably 'pass out' after a gentle hit to the head. Instead I get peter's brutish minion. I can see him smirking out of the corner of my eye. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm weak, he'll learn that soon enough. He's strong, that much is obvious but he has to have a weak spot... I remember Chris saying how he isn't very intelligent so I can work with that. Also, he's big which means he will be a lot slower than me.

Edward and Peters fight is a long one. Many punches are thrown but both of them refuse to go down. I suppose Peter doesn't want to lose his 'bad guy' reputation and Edward doesn't want to lose his... I'm not too sure what he is. I honestly haven't given him any attention.

Finally Peter gets dragged out from the ring unconscious by a smirking Edward. And then it's my turn. At a time like this when you know you're about to be attacked I can't help but think of Marcus. I can see his arm mid air, the belt wrapped around his knuckles, the dark pits of his eyes. I climb up onto the slightly raised platform and stand facing a smirking Drew. Is he really that stupid? He answers the question for me as he lunges at me and nearly trips himself up with the momentum. Taking advantage of his shock I grab his arm and twist it around his back, something I know makes it difficult to move. Sadly I learned that first hand. I bring up my knee and knee him in the back but he manages to twist round and catches my leg as I put it back down. I'm sent crashing to the ground as he tugs on it. He sits on me, straddling me to keep me down and my mind flashes to times with Eric. Fear takes over my body and I can no longer control myself. I'm paralysed, helpless. I can only lie and watch as punch after punch strike my head. I start to see stars in the corner of my vision but I still don't go unconscious. Please just knock me out! Eventually my vision goes black and soon after my ears stop ringing.

**This chapter was originally going to be a lot longer but I didn't have time to write the rest yet so rather than make you wait have the first part of this chapter. Please send me any ideas for the coming chapters.**

**Next chapter at 10 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Uriah

**Welcome back to Broken! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I posted the chapter before I went to bed and woke up to an extra 5 than we needed! As a thank you here is an extra long chapter! For the next one can we get 20 reviews?**

_**JEN**_

Beep... beep... beep is all I can hear consistently over and over. It seems to be coming from somewhere to my right but I'm not sure. Every now and then I will hear voices but it's all muffled and I'm not sure who it is or what they are saying. All that I know is I freaked out during the fight and now I'm most likely in the infirmary, again.

"Jen?" It's Tris' voice. I'm startled because of the fact she's here but also as I can hear her. My eyes finally flutter open, filling my vision with a bright white. It hurts but I manage to push myself up into a sitting position.

My throat is dry but I manage to croak out a "Hey." With a small smile. My vision clears enough to see Tris, she has a cut lip from her fight but nothing else. As I figured, Myra didn't do well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like an elephant just crushed me" We both laugh a little but it hurts and I wince.

"Do you need a doctor or anything?" She asks.

"Some pain killers would be nice if you don't mind asking." She nods and walks out to fetch someone.

A few minutes later she returns with a small brown bottle that rattles slightly as she walks. She makes a small cup of water with the sink in the corner of the room and goes back to her chair.

"The nurse said to take two and then if it still hurts when you wake up tomorrow to take another two then." She hands me the cup and two tablets and I swallow them.

"Thanks Tris. I appreciate the help."

She smiles, "No problem, what are friends for?" We both smile. "Oh and Chris was here but she had to go do something with Will. She said she hopes you feel better soon. Mainly because she wants to take us shopping I bet."

"Oh great." I say sarcastically. "Seriously though, you guys are great. How long have I been in here?"

"That reminds me. You missed dinner so Chris brought you a burger I think she said it was called." She passes me the burger and I bite into it.

"This is actually really nice. I'll have to thank her." I finish eating the burger and call the nurse to see if I can leave yet. She shines a light in my eyes and asks if I feel any dizziness when I say no she lets me go. We spend an hour walking around and talking. It's nice to actually have a friend. I know we both like the company after being abnegation and not being allowed to have friends.

We are stood by the chasm railing when I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Tobias walking up to us. His eyes flick between Tris and me as if to send me a message. It takes me a minute but I understand. _Don't forget to call me Four around others!_

"What can I do for you Four?" I ask

"Remember what I said this morning about having to learn about something?" Learn about something? Oh that's right, control my divergent in the second stage. I nod to him.

"There's another that will be joining us. Come to my room in the morning an hour before training, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you then. Who is the other person?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Tris looks between the two of us, obviously confused. We all stand silent for a minute when Tris breaks the silence.

"You two are related?"

"Jen is my sister but please don't tell anybody." Tobias replies.

"Why not?" Tris furrows her eye brows trying to figure it out.

"It doesn't matter just please don't tell anyone." I plead. She nods and promises us.

"How's your head?" Tobias asks.

I shrug, "I've had a lot worse." I quickly glance at Tris forgetting she was stood there and she seems even more confused now. I notice that Tobias keeps looking at her and each time his eyes light up slightly. It's cute.

"I better get going. Bye Jen, Tris." He waves and turns away.

"What do you mean, 'you've had a lot worse'?" Tris asks, of course she is curious.

"Umm."I scratch the back of my neck. Do I tell her? Sometimes it helps to talk about it but I just want to forget and move on. My brother clearly likes her and I consider her my best friend so as long as it is just her I suppose I can. "Follow me, not here." I take her arm and walk into a dark corridor that rarely gets used.

"I didn't have a very... peaceful childhood."I take a deep breath and add, "My father was abusive. After my mother died it only got worse and then even worse after my brother left." I look down at the floor, I don't want her to look at me with sympathy.

I must have said that out loud because she says, "I don't pity you. You have come out braver than you think. It must have taken a lot to go through that and I admire your courage. You're a true dauntless!" I look up and smile at her.

"Thanks Tris. Please don't tell _anyone,_ this is just between the two of us." She steps forward and hugs me.

"Of course." She pulls away and looks at her watch, "Come on, it's getting late we should go back to the dorms."

* * *

The next morning I repeat the previous day. I wake up early and take two muffins from the cafeteria before heading up to Tobias' room. I knock on the door and I'm pulled in quickly, so quick I nearly drop my muffin. I look up after catching my balance to see someone I've not met before looking down at me. He is tall and kind of handsome, with dark, brown skin and dark, brown eyes. He has brown hair and a snake tattooed behind his ear. He also looks really strong and judging by how he pulled me in he is very strong.

"Sorry, We don't want suspicions to be raised. Also I didn't know you would be so light. Are you alright." He asks concerned. Another person sounding concerned about me? That's has happened so rarely and now it's happening a lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reach out my hand for him to shake and introduce myself, "I'm Jen."

He shakes it and replies, "Uriah. My brother is friends with Four. How do you know him? Other than being his initiate. He doesn't just let anyone here." He laughs. I'm not sure whether to tell him or not. I don't know how much I can trust him but then Tobias comes out of his room and since his best friend is Uriah's brother he shouts up.

"She is my sister. Now come sit over here." He points to his old leather sofa where we sit and he sits in a dining chair opposite us. "During the stage two simulations you are not meant to be aware but given your test results the two of you will be. You will also be able to manipulate the simulation which you must refrain from doing. There isn't much to you can do to train yourselves but the simulation will end when you either pass the fear or calm your heart rate. To pass the fear you must do it how a dauntless would. For example, for a fear of drowning search for land and if not swim deeper. I have some training stuff to go over so you two give each other a situation for a common fear and the other try to pass it. Have fun." He gets up and goes into his bedroom, leaving me with Uriah.

"So, do you want to go first?" He asks, I shake my head and ask him to.

"Okay, you are on a wire between two buildings high up in the air." The obvious thing to do would be to jump because it isn't real but then we are supposed to act like dauntless.

"Walk to one of the buildings." He nods signalling that it's okay. "You are trapped inside a small box that will close any space you make by moving."

He thinks for a minute and then replies, "Shrink as small as possible so that it can't get any worse. Also try not to think and calm yourself."

We practice this for a while until Uriah's stomach makes a loud growl, making us both laugh. "I didn't have time to get breakfast, do you want to come to the cafeteria with me?"

"Well I already ate but I will come and sit with you." He smiles his charming smile and offer me his hand to pull me up from the sofa.

It only takes a minute to get there and I take a seat in the corner while Uriah grabs himself some food. I laugh at the site of his plate, the food barely fits on.

"Hungry there are we Uriah?" I laugh. He nods vigorously and then start to shovel food into his mouth. I find myself staring at him as he eats in silence - Well except the crunching sounds he makes. For a 16-year-old he is already quite muscular and his abs show through his tight shirt. He looks to me and catches me staring. I instantly blush and look away as he smirks at me. You can't blame me for staring though, he is cute.

Once he is done he stands up and once again offers me a hand to help me up. I take it and bow which causes us both to laugh and gain some weird looks from those around us.

"So, m'lady my brother is having a party tonight. Would you like to come? You can invite your transfer friends too." Who could say no to that face?

"Sure, I'd love to."

He smiles before saying, "I'll come pick you up from your dorm at 8 and show you the way. We better get to training now though." We walk to the training room talking and laughing. I find it so easy just to be myself around him, it's nice. We go our separate ways once we get there and I go into the transfer room.

"Jen!" Christina squeals. "Who was that you were sat with at breakfast?"

"That was Uriah, he is a dauntless born." I smile.

"Damn girl, he's cute." I nod in response until I realise what I'm doing and I blush.

"Initiates!" It's Eric, great. Just look away Jen. Don't acknowledge him. "Today we will be knife throwing. Four, demonstrate!" Tobias goes to collect his knives but not without scowling at Eric. He relaxes a little when Eric isn't in front of him and he throws three knives directly into the center of the target. we each take our positions, opposite a target, three knives in hand. I see Tris practising without her knife first and a few people give her weird looks but she seems completely un phased, almost like she's in another world.

I turn back to my target and bounce the knife gently in my palm. It's a strange sensation, one of power. I'm not sure yet if I like it or not. I try to position myself how I saw Tobias do it and release the knife. It his the wooden background and bounces to the ground with an echoing metal clunk. This gets the attention of Eric and he walks so that he is stood behind me.

"Hello there, Jennifer." I grit my teeth. I will not respond, he doesn't deserve it. "Ignoring me now are you bitch?" Again I ignore him. I feel bile rise in my throat at his smell. He smells distinctly of sweat and something strongly mint. Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him. "Don't worry I'll have you screaming soon." And with that he walks off. I won't pass out again. I won't. I take a minute to compose myself. In five I will throw another knife.

_1...2...3...4... throw._ I hit the outer ring. I smile as I throw again and this time it misses again. I get more knives and throw them again. Each hit the outer ring this time. I notice everyone around me is doing as well or better than me - except for Al who hasn't hit one yet - and try harder.

"Everyone who has hit the center can go practice on the bags. Everyone else keep going until you hit it and then move on!" Tobias yells. Edward, Peter, Drew and Will all leave. Me, Chris, Tris, Al, Molly and Myra all stay. Tris is the next to leave followed surprisingly Myra. Tobias comes over to the three left and tells us to breathe in, position ourselves, breathe out and release. It must help a but because I almost hit it and Chris does hit it.

"Yes!" She yells and then walks off to join the others. Me and Al remain. No matter how hard I try I can't get the damn knife to hit the middle.

"Alright everyone!"Eric calls. "Over here!" I swear all he can do is yell. We walk over to where he is standing next to a chalk board. "These are your rankings and then on the right are the dauntless born rankings. At the end of stage 1 the two will be put together." He turns the board around.

_1 - Edward_

_2 - Peter_

_3 - Drew_

_4 - Will_

_5 - Molly_

_6 - Christina_

_7 - Jen_

_8 - Tris_

_9 - Al_

_10 - Myra_

I suppose the guns pushed my mark up a lot. I'm glad otherwise I would be near to Myra. Probably after her. Out of curiosity I look at the dauntless born rankings and see Uriah is first. Chris notices this too because she calls over to me.

"Hey Jen! Looks like your Uriah is in first place." She winks.

"He is not _my _Uriah. We simply ate breakfast together." I snap.

"Yeah, whatever." She rolls her eyes.

"I guess you won't be wanting to be coming to the party tonight then?" I ask sarcastically.

"What!? A party?" She asks.

"Yeah he asked me to go and told me to invite you guys."

Her face lights up, "Shopping!" She looks at me and Tris and we groan.

"Oh, that invitation goes for Tris, Will and Al as well by the way." I smile and they all look delighted.

* * *

"Hurry up Chris! He'll be here soon!" I yell. We have spent about an hour now getting ready. I didn't even know that it was possible to still have anything to do.

I have my hair curled slightly and have it pinned so that it all lies across my left shoulder. Shiny black leather dress that flows out at the waist into black sequins. It reaches to about my mid-thigh after Christina insisted that I could have nothing longer. **(A/N Picture in my profile) **I have it accompanied with some small black slip on shoes with a slight bow on the front.

Tris is similar but her dress is cotton instead of leather and her skirt is also leather but with a netting pattern of flowers.

Chris is also quite similar as she wanted us to be together. 'It will be cute' she said. Her dress is mainly the same as Tris' except the netting is at the top and the plain material the bottom.

There's a slight knock at the door, "Jen?" It's Uriah.

"Coming." Me and Tris drag Chris from in front of her mirror insisting that she is done. "Everyone this is Uriah. Uriah this is Tris and Christina."

"Hello ladies." He says with a bow.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets go."

I hear the party before I see it. There is some sort of heavy beat song on that vibrates through the corridor.

"Things can sometimes get a little mad. I warn you now." Uriah says. A lump forms in my throat, great. Parties aren't exactly my scene but I thought the others would have fun so that's why I agreed. Also I may have wanted to see Uriah again. He opens the door and I'm hit with the smell of alcohol and sweat as people sway around the room attempting to dance. "Can I get you something to drink, Jen?" Uriah asks.

"I've never had alcohol before but I'm willing to try. Just get me anything nice please." He nods and takes us over to a table with lots of red cups on that have a brown liquid in. He gives me one saying it's called a beer. I take a sip and it burns my throat making me cough a little but after a while it becomes a nice burn.

"I'd introduce you to some of my friends but I have no idea where they are." He says while scanning the room. I also notice that we lost Tris and Chris somewhere in the crowd as well. I sway a little as I look around, feeling the alcohol taking effect. "Come on, we will go sit down. The beer will make you feel more wobbly since you've not had it before." We go over to a sofa similar to the one in Tobias' room. He sits and pats the space next to him which I gladly take. Half way down though I lose my balance and fall down and land partly on his lap.

"Sorry." I go to sit up and move over but he pulls me onto his lap with a smirk. "You know, if you wanted me to sit on your lap you could have just asked."

"Where is the fun in asking?"

"Okay, fine."

We chat for about an hour with me sat on his lap and learn a lot about each other. I learnt that he is very sarcastic and has his own weird sense of humour. His other faction he got was Erudite. He finds his brother very irritating. He loves chocolate cake. He also lost his dad a few years ago, at the same time I lost my mother.

"I noticed you got 1st today, congratulations." I tell him.

"Thanks! I have to admit I didn't think to look at the transfers. You guys are boring" He winks. I smack his arm playfully.

"I'm actually seventh out of ten." I add sheepishly, "I wondered if you would maybe help me? I suck at knife throwing."

"Of course I will! Who could deny time with a pretty woman such as yourself."

"I'm far from pretty, Uriah. You don't need to lie." I know it's true. I've been told it my entire life. In fact, I'm not even worthy to spend any time with a guy like Uriah, he is way to good for me.

"Hey, look at me." I look up at him from my lap, "You are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. When I first saw you this morning I couldn't help but want to get to know you. And when I did I found you are even better on the inside." I blush at his words and then he adds cheekily "Besides, the famous Uriah wouldn't spend an entire evening with someone he didn't like. Or have them sit on his lap." His tone becomes serious again as he continues, "I know we just met but already I really like you Jen, really really like you. You're smart, kind and caring. Not to mention how cute you look when you blush."

"Really?" I'm truly shocked right now.

"Yeah." He looks down embarrassed.

"I really really like you too Uriah." I whisper.

He look up at me with a smile. He leans in closer to me and brushes his lips against mine sending electricity shooting through me. He brings his hand up and gently strokes my cheek as he leans in further and presses his lips against mine. The whole room drowns out and suddenly it just me and him. The way his lips feel against mine, so smooth and gentle. It's almost like a dream. It's too good to be true though. Once he pulls away he looks into my eyes and I look into his. I find myself getting lost and that's when the thought occurs to me. I'm so broken inside and all I will end up doing is hurting him. I don't want to hurt him. It would kill me if I hurt him.

"I... I'm sorry." I whisper. I jump up from his lap and sprint to the door. I turn around corridors and find myself at the chasm again as I always do when I'm upset. I sit down by the railing and let the spray reach my feet.

A figure comes up beside me and I look to see Uriah. "Jen. What's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you." He didn't mean to, he doesn't want me. The tears flow silently from my eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just..."

"Just what Jen?" He places his hand on my cheek and turns me to face him as he rubs the tears from my face with he thumb.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm so broken and I'm scared."

"So it isn't me? Or the fact I kissed you?" I shake my head no.

"I would love to be with you, trust me I would. I just don't want to hurt you." I whisper.

"You said you were broken, how are you broken?"

"My... My father and... Eric." The tears flow harder.

"What happened? You can trust me. I'm here for you."

"My father beat me and Eric... he... raped me..." I turn slightly and pull the top of my dress down to reveal freshly healing belt scars.

He pulls me into his arms and lets me sob into his shoulder while he whispers into my ear, "It's okay Jen. You are safe now, I will be here to protect you and I'm pretty sure Four is too. Not to mention that Christina and Tris will beat anyone up for you. This doesn't change me judgement of you, I still like you and I always will."

I pull back and look into his eyes. My eye's flick to his lips and I can't fight the control to kiss him. I lean in and crash my lips to his that already move so well in sync with mine as if they were made for each other. After we have to pull away for breath we are both smiling.

"Jen?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"Will you... be my girlfriend?" He whispers.

My smile widens and I nod, "I'd love to." He smiles and crashes his lips back to mine. Everything is perfect and for once I can't wait for tomorrow. I can't however stop thinking that my happiness won't last.

**Uriah and Jen are together! What do you think their ship name should be? **


	6. Chapter 6 - Dates and Cake

**Welcome back! The third update in a row! This one is a but of a filler so I apologise but I thought it was cute so I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up at 25 reviews!**

**_JEN_  
**

Last night me and Uriah decided that since there isn't much we can do for the preparation of stage 2 we would go to the training room instead so that he can help me with my knives. Even though being divergent is a huge threat and could mean that we get killed I'm sort of glad I am. Without it I would never have met Uriah, which so far is a huge plus. After my childhood I didn't think I'd be able to feel safe or cared about any more and even though I told him about my past it only made him care more. I can't believe how lucky I am. He didn't even want to leave me last night and neither did I, we ended up wandering around for hours until we found a quiet place and fell asleep in each others arms. It was the first night in a long time that I haven't had nightmares and today I feel so refreshed and relaxed than I thought was possible. Since we woke up later than usual we didn't have time for our training this morning but we are going to meet tomorrow in the transfer training room since if we get caught it will only be by Tobias, or Four to him.

"Jen? Jen!" Christina yells.

"Hmm, what?" I mumble. We just finished our afternoon training and are now sat in the cafeteria eating. Or in my case day dreaming and tuning everything out.

"While you were so busy in your own thoughts you didn't even notice when someone sat next to you..." She deadpans.

I look to my right and see a smirking Uriah sat next to me. A smile covers my face when I see him. He seems amused by how out of it I was.

"Hey, Uri." He picks up my hand and places a slight kiss on my knuckles.

"Hey." He smiles. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, err... I was thinking about how lucky I am. Lucky to have you and Christina, Tris and everyone who cares about me. You guys really mean a lot to me, more than you even think." I look to Uriah and Tris and they understand that they do know how much they mean to me since they know everything.

Uriah cups my face between his soft palms and says, "You deserve us and so much more." I lean in and crash my lips to his but only briefly, I'm still not to keen on the whole kissing in public thing and he seems to understand.

"So guys, I was thinking I want a tattoo. Anyone want to come with?" Christina asks.

"I'll come but I'm not saying I'll get one." Tris replies.

Do I want another? I love the one I have and it distanced me from Marcus and still does. Maybe another will push us further. I don't want to get something with it meaning anything though and since I don't have an idea I'm not sure whether to or not. I'll go though, just in case.

"Some as Tris. You coming Uri?" I answer

He nods, "There's something I've wanted for a while but I never got round to it. Of course I'm in."

We continue to make small talk as we eat. I once again didn't plan to eat much but after some stern words from Uriah I ended up eating double my usual. I would usually be annoyed but I know he is just looking out for me as I would for him. Tori smiles warmly at me when we all enter, turns out she did Tobias' tattoo and his aptitude test so she knows who we are and what our pasts were like. Thankfully she doesn't bring it up.

Uriah goes first since he already knew what he wanted. I sit by him as he has it done and hold his hand encouragingly. Although he doesn't need it and we both know that we both know also that we want to. He ends up with an inspiring tattoo of the words 'Be yourself, everyone else is taken' that wraps around his bicep. The words are something his mother said that his father encouraged and lived by. I've never thought about it before but it's true. Often people try to hard to be someone else so they seem 'normal' but they lose themselves in the process.

After Uriah is done I walk around looking at the designs with him by side. I want something to symbol a new start. I have my one for freedom and getting away from the past but now I want something more specific to starting again for the better. I'm already a lot happier here and I want to show that. I think Uriah senses what type thing I'm looking for because he points in the direction of a beautiful butterfly. It's perfect, so simple and yet elegant. It's just taking flight which is even better because I have just begun and this the start. I pick up the glass - deciding to get it and have in on my shoulder - with the drawing on and go over to see how the others are doing.

Tris is getting three birds across her collar-bone. Simple yet meaningful. Christina already has hers done and on the under side of her arm I can see an entanglement of vines with a small rose bud in the center.

* * *

"I'm so glad I got a tattoo, I finally feel dauntless!" Chris laughs.

"Yeah, that blank ink sure screams dauntless, Chris." Tris jokes.

"Whatever. You can't tell me you don't feel more dauntless now though?" She questions.

"Well I already had one but I feel even further from being a stiff now." I add.

"Hey, Jen?" Uriah asks. He scratches the back of his neck in anticipation.

"Yeah?" I stop walking and turn to him. He takes my small hands in his bigger ones and electricity shoots through me.

"Take a walk with me?" He asks.

I nod, "Sure. Bye you two." I let go of Uriah and give Christina and Tris a hug each.

After we all say good-bye I take Uriah's hand and he leads us down a corridor.

"Where are we going?" I ask but he just smirks and keeps walking. I guess I'll have to wait then. We walk through almost empty corridors and round corners and up stairs until we reach a large glass area of the compound. We don't stop there though as we walk he turns and goes through a door hidden behind a cabinet that I wouldn't have noticed. He opens the door and cold air bursts through it. We are on the roof of Dauntless.

"Wow." I mutter. "This is breath-taking." The dark night sky twinkles with small white stars. The cold air although bitter is refreshing and feels good against my skin. In the middle of the roof is a small red blanket with two black boxes on it. Uriah takes me over to the blanket and we sit opposite each other with the boxes in the middle.

"It's normal for people who are in a relationship to go on dates but I wanted to do something a little more special than a casual trip to the pool or a meal together in the cafeteria. I wasn't sure what to do so I hope this is okay for you." He explains while scratching his neck again which I've noticed he often does if he's nervous.

"I couldn't think of anything better than this Uriah. You don't have to do anything special though, just being with you is enough for me." I reach over and stroke his cheek.

"You deserve special." He takes the hand from his cheek and kisses is lightly. "I also figured we might need a bit of cake." He smiles as he opens one of the boxes to reveal a big slice of dauntless chocolate cake. He takes the plate out and passes me one of the two forks that are also in the box. "I also err... Got you a present." He adds. He takes the second smaller box and passes it to me. This one isn't plain like the one that had the cake, it has small black velvet swirls on the shiny black cardboard.

"You didn't have to get me anything Uri."

"I know... I wanted to. You always find ways to put yourself down and I want to show you how much you already mean to me. You are so strong and beautiful and unique in your own way. You deserve so much and I hope to be able to give you it." He strokes my cheek gently with a smile as I blush. "You're cute when you blush."

I groan at being called cute and he laughs and takes his hand from my cheek telling me to open it. I lift up the top of the box to reveal a silver infinity necklace. On the lines are the words 'strength' and 'courage' and birds follow it. I feel tears well up in my eyes. **(A/N Picture in profile)**

"This is gorgeous, I love it!" I beam. He sighs in relief.

"I wanted to try to get something that symbolises you since I know you like to have things that mean something. You had the strength and courage to break free of your past and move on and the birds symbolise that freedom just like your tattoo." I lean in to him and kiss him. It's slow and passionate and shows rather than tells how thankful I am.

"Will you put it on me?" I ask. I pass him the necklace and turn around so he can fasten the clasp for me. He gently brushes the hair from my shoulders and secures the necklace. I reach up and hold it on my palm. "Thank you so much." I turn around again and hug him tightly as tears fall gently down his back.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He rubs the tears away with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that... the only present I've ever got was from my mother."

"She would be so proud of you." He whispers into my hair as we hug again. "Come on, lets eat some cake."

I nod and we both take our forks and begin eating. The perfect way to wrap up the evening.

As Uriah is wrapping up the blanket I ask, "See you in the morning?"

"I can't wait." He smiles and takes my hand in his free one, the blanket in the other. There's one thing for sure, I won't be taking off my necklace any time soon.

* * *

He walks me to the transfer dorms and gives me a quick kiss before he heads to his own dorm. I walk in and everyone stares at me. Why are they staring at me?

Tris runs up to me and whispers "Jen, you err... might want to leave" I look at her confused but then Peter starts to talk and it all makes sense.

"The recent transfer of the second Eaton child, Jennifer questions how fit that Marcus Eaton is to run our government. It has been reported by those closest that the Eaton children often had suspicious injuries at school that suggested abuse. This would explain the two transferring to Dauntless. During their time at Dauntless other initiates have reported nightmares and initiation tests have also supported the theories. The question that remains is if our leader cannot live by his faction rules then why should he have the authority? This also calls into account the transfers of the Prior family, Beatrice and Caleb. If the leaders children of all people do not agree with the way Abnegation works then why should..."

I cut him off, "STOP!" He smirks at me and Molly and Drew laugh.

"So it's true then? Did daddy beat you?" He raises his eye brows.

"You don't know anything about me. Back off!" I walk up to him and punch him in the jaw. I can't stay here. I just can't. I run out of the room to find the first person I think of. Tobias.

I hammer desperately on his door with tears streaming down my face.

"Don't break my freaking door, I'm co..." He opens the door and freezes at the sight of me, "Jenny?"

"Hey Toby." I whisper. I attempt a smile but it comes out as more of a grimace. He brings me inside and sits me down on the sofa.

"What happened?" He asks, his voice thick with concern.

"It was so perfect. I had an amazing date, I got a new necklace. It was beautiful... Then I went to the dorms. Peter was reading a report... About us and the... abuse. Everyone was smirking and staring and I couldn't take it. Those who weren't were looking at me with pity, well except for Tris."

He pulls me in for a hug, "Don't worry it will be okay." He whispers, "Wait..." He pulls back, "Why didn't Tris?"

I sigh, "I kind of told her..." He looks shocked, maybe annoyed but I'm not sure which, "It would have happened anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You clearly like her, don't even try to hide it number boy." I smirk. He blushes bright red.

"Hang on, did you say you were on a date?" Now it's my turn to blush.

"Err... I'm kind of going out with Uriah." I mumble.

"But you just met him?"

"I know. But he's been so kind and everything, he even bought me a necklace." I hold up the infinity chain that's around my neck.

"If he's like Zeke then I'm sure he's a good guy. Zeke always takes any girlfriends seriously. Just... Be careful okay?"

"I will. Do you mind if I stay on your sofa tonight? I don't want to face the dorms yet."

He sighs, "Okay. I'll go get you an old shirt to sleep in."

He gets up and goes into his room. He returns a minute later holding a plain black shirt. We say good night and he goes into his room. I pull on the shirt which reaches just below my butt, good job it's only Tobias in here. I lay down on the sofa and fall into a restless nights sleep.

**25 reviews for the next one!**

**~ SolarSpirit**


	7. Chapter 7 - Eric

**Sorry about the wait but school has started again ughh! I'm sorry for any errors that I didn't see. In the next few chapters I plan on moving onto stage 2 so if you have any ideas for fears for any of the characters please let me know, it would be very appreciated! **

_**JEN**_

Sometimes when I was in Abnegation I used to dream of a life-like this. One where I had friends that actually cared about me, where Tobias actually cared about me. A life without the constant threat of my father. One thing I didn't know when I was dreaming about this kind of life is how good it would actually feel to be real. Also I had no idea about Uriah. Some people might think we are rushing it since we haven't known each other very long but I don't care. I've lived under the judgement of others for so long I just want to experience some 'normal' before something bad happens. There simply can't be this much good in my life without something going wrong. It's true and it scares me.

"No, no, no." Uriah shakes his head. "Not like that." We are currently in the training room and I'm attempting, the key word being attempt, to throw knives. "Bend your elbow like this and straighten up." He takes a hold of my arm that tingles under his feather light fingers. It's surprising how soft they actually are. He looks so rough and tough and yet he's incredibly caring and his skin is so smooth. I don't understand.

"Try it with me, okay?" He takes a hold around my body, holding onto the knife on top of my hand, his other hand resting lightly on my waist. He uses his foot to gently slide my legs a little further apart. "On three. One... Two... Three!" We pull back together and the knife glides through the air and lands in the centre with a thump.

"You make it seem easy." I huff.

"It just takes practice, you will get it don't worry." He rubs soothing circles with his thumb that is still positioned over my waist. "Not that I want to or anything but there's only a few minutes till training starts so I should get going."

"Okay. Thank you for the help." I turn out of his hold to look him in the eyes.

"No problem. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. That is if I'm not in the infirmary. We have fights again this morning." I intended to joke but after I said it I realised how high the chances are after yesterday that I will end up there. I can't help but worry now. What if the same thing happens? What if they noticed how I seemed to shut down when he straddled me?

"Hey, you will be fine." He takes my shaking hands between his. "Just focus. Look for their weak spot and act on it."

"Thank Uri. I will see you at lunch." I fake a smile to ease his concern but he can see right through it. He kisses each of my hands before leaving the room.

I still have a few moments until the group is due to arrive and I feel a little dizzy so I go to the corner and just sit. Even though I'm in dauntless now and far away from abnegation. There's something in me that still holds that fear. That still cowers away from loud noises, that has so little confidence, that believes in the worst. I know that especially with Eric around that part of me will not leave easily. It may never leave. Such as right now I feel like something awful and truly terrifying is about to happen.

"Jen? Jen, you okay?" Someone shakes me and I take my head from my hands to see Christina, Tris and Will standing over me. Something wet drips into my lap and it turns out I've been crying.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I whisper. They don't push the subject and I'm glad, I don't want to throw all my worries at them. I have kept them all to myself for long enough so I can keep doing it.

"Gather round!" I jump slightly as Tobias yells, I didn't even hear him or anyone else for that matter come into the room. "Today is round two of the fights, you will be scored so fight hard." His eyes land on me. Basically he's saying if I don't get it together I'll be even lower than I already am. Just perfect. I'm not too bad it's just if I freak out that things don't go well. Hopefully today will be better.

_Tris vs Will_

_Al vs Edward_

_Molly vs Christina_

_Jen vs Peter_

_Myra vs Drew_

Oh great. Things just keep getting better, I have to fight Peter. Surely this isn't evenly matched? Who would match... Eric. There is no doubt that he arranged these pairings. He wants me to be weak so I'll have to be strong. Easier said than done.

"First up Tris and Will!" Tobias calls. The two-step up to the centre, Will walking a little hesitantly and Tris looking terrified. I learned to read people as an act of self-defense, when Marcus's jaw was tensed and his eyes darker than usual I knew that even breathing wrong would end badly. I was already breaking the abnegations teachings of never thinking of yourself, if anything I was acting more like a candor but looking for anger and not to see if someone is lying. Just like the anger I can see in Tobias right now along with concern. Of course he is angry that Tris is being forced to fight and there is a high chance of her being hurt which also causes the concerned and pained look he is trying so hard to mask. After his out burst in the infirmary the other day I am still a little weary of his angry side. It isn't his fault, he didn't want to grow up the way we did any more than I did.

The two circle each other wearily, neither wanting to throw the first punch. That is until Eric yells at them to hurry up, making me jump a mile in the process which causes him to smirk my way. I'm doing an awful job at supposedly not drawing attention to myself. the two mutter slight apologies to each other and then switch into fight mode. Will makes the first move, sending a jab at Tris' side which she dodges out of, the momentum of the sudden movement almost sending her over. She's definitely fast but she not very strong at all. She sends a quick jab into Will's neck that causes him to stutter. It looked like a well practiced move. My suspicions are proved correct as I look over to Tobias who now has a smug smirk on his face, of course he taught her that. It isn't long though until Will has recovered and sends Tris to the floor after sweeping her legs from under her.

"Too bad, Stiff. Looks like you're going to lose again." Molly calls out.

This makes Tris angry, very angry. She flips over and kicks will in the shin as she gets to her feet. She punches him in the side and taking advantage of his weakness she swipes his feet and sends him to the floor. She pins his hands above his head and rests her knees on his legs keeping him in place.

"Sorry." She whispers and sends a few final punches to his face until he passes out. Everyone sounds shocked, especially Eric. Tobias stands there smirking at everyone, of course he knew she had it in her.

The fight with Al and Edward is a quick one, Edward punches Al in the ribs a couple of times making him hunch over. Then he sends him to the floor and with a final kick to the temple Edward wins without even a scratch.

Molly and Christina last a little bit longer, the comment against Tris still making Christina mad at her and eventually Christina comes away winning with a bruise on her jaw and a bloody nose. And then it's me.

Peter smirks at me as we step into the ring. _Look for their weak spot and act on it. _Uriah's words come into mind as I face Peter. What is his weak spot? He's strong, quick, reasonable defenses. Everyone has their flaw, what is his? He's too narcissistic for his own good. But how can I use that against him? I can act weaker than I am. I bring my hands up to my face and think of all the years I had to spend with Marcus, my mother's death, being helpless. I can feel the tears in my eyes. It must work because he starts to laugh and make snide comments. Now to surprise him. I lunge forward and knee him in the stomach and send a punch to his temple. He's temporarily off-balance but I hadn't planned this far and it gives him time to recover and knock the wind out of my with his foot. He tries again but I grab his leg and twist it. He falls to the ground face first, blood sprouts from his nose. I don't go down on top of him to keep him in place, that risks being flipped and then being straddled again, instead I risk him getting up and send kick after kick to his head.

Strong arms grab my elbows and pull me away from an unconscious and severely bleeding Peter. I look around to find Tobias is the one who pulled me away. I shoot him a glare for pulling me off of him, he deserved a lot more than that.

"You won, stop. You nearly killed him. What the hell are you doing?" He snaps.

"Following dauntless orders to fight. If he dies its their fault for making us fight!" I pull away from his grip and stomp over to Christina. At least she looks happy at my handiwork.

"You did great! He deserved that and more." She gushes. I smile and mutter a thanks.

The fight between Myra and Drew is a quick one. Myra takes one strong hit to the head and goes 'unconscious', there is no way she is passing initiation. She's clearly more of an amity than a dauntless.

"You are dismissed!" Eric yells. We all go to leave until he stops us. "Except you Jen. I need to speak with you." He smirks. Oh great. I feel sick to my stomach. Tris looks at me wearily but I just tell her to go, I'll be fine. I will be fine, right? Tobias hovers in the corner reluctant to leave. "You too Four. Get out!" He yells. Eric is bad enough but an angry Eric? I walk over to him as he asks but stay as far as possible from him.

"So, Stiff. How is it possible that you can be this good after yesterday's performance?" He sneers.

I gulp, "I guess I was more prepared for it today?" I answer but it comes out as more of a question. He already knows the truth and intends to make me suffer.

He smirks "Are you sure? Since you seemed to freeze when he straddled yesterday." He steps closer and takes a strand of my wavy brown hair and strokes it roughly, he pulls it hard enough that my scalp starts to burn and my eyes water. Around Eric I can no longer act brave, act dauntless, I'm just as weak and scared as Jennifer not the new Jen I'm trying so hard to be. "Did it remind you of our precious time together? Maybe you even miss it."

I try to pull back but his grip tightens on my hair pulling me closer. If he pulls any harder he's sure to rip it from my head. I refuse to let the tears go, I am stronger than this, don't give him the satisfaction. Unsatisfied at my lack of response he brings back his other hand and balls it into a fist which then collides with my temple. I stumble backwards with black dots momentarily blocking my vision.

"Maybe you have forgotten and need to be reminded of all our fun we have had together." he sneers. I try to run for the door but he grabs my wrist and spins me round so quickly that I stumble and fall to the floor and collide with one of the tables holding the knives from training. The collision sends a few knives flying off and I have to roll quickly to avoid one aimed at my head but I don't realize the other one before it's too late and it lands just below my shoulder. A piercing scream leaves my lips before I can stop it. Eric reacts quickly and kicks me in the head so that I'm disoriented. I might be screaming still but I don't know, I might be crying but I don't know, I also might be dying but I don't know. Only time will tell me that answer.

**_TOBIAS_**

Eric is alone with her... I don't like this, not one bit. I left reluctantly but still remain by the door just in case. I can hear the slight mumble of Eric's voice through the door and he doesn't seem to be doing anything other than talking... so far. What if he is though? My fear for her forces me to remain outside of the door. I don't care if Eric catches me out her upon his exit. She is more important to me, so much more important. Even when we younger I always looked out for her more than myself. I'd intervene most of her beatings which turned him onto me, it hurt but not as much as it hurt to watch her be beaten. She'd often cry when we were alone, beg me to let her take it and not hurt myself but not once did I listen. Does that make me selfish? I wanted to look out for her and protect her but it emotionally broke her to watch it whereas I was broken primarily physically. That pain has made me stronger today but her pain has made her scared and shy.

I hear Eric laugh from behind the door, should I intervene? What if she's hurt? What if she isn't though? I'd be seen as the overprotective big brother. Not to mention that Eric would torment us both even more than he already does, I can handle that but I'm not sure about her.

"Where's Jen? Why didn't she come out with everyone else?" Uriah comes up behind me. He sees my troubled expression and dread covers his face. I'm glad she's found someone to care about her. "Is... is she hurt?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I try to hide my emotions as I always do but I'm not sure if it's working this time. "She's in there with Eric, he forced me to leave and..." I cut myself off abruptly as I hear a loud crash followed by a metal clang and then a truly terrifying scream. She's hurt. She's hurt. Please god don't be bad.

I burst through the doors with Uriah quickly following behind me. The first thing I notice is the small pool of blood that is coming out from under the table, the source of it can only be Jenny. I can see the familiar brown hair peeking out as well as an arm which looks to be where the blood is coming from as it runs down to her palm and into the already puddle on the floor.

"What the hell have you done!" I yell at Eric. I charge over to Jenny to assess her wounds. As soon as I round the table though I freeze, there is a knife lodged in her upper arm.

"Oh my god." Uriah whispers. He falls down onto his knees beside her and gently places her head onto his lap and strokes her hair. "Go get someone!" Uriah yells breaking me out of my trance. I start towards the door but before I leave I charge up to Eric and punch him once in the jaw and once in the nose with a satisfying crunch.

Upon arrival at the infirmary I round around frantically shouting for a doctor, a nurse, anybody. I probably look like a total physco but if it will help my sister I couldn't care less about my 'tough guy' reputation, she means more to me than my own life. After being helpless for all those years I can't leave her now. She may not need me as much as she did but she still needs me just like I need her.

* * *

It's been an hour since Jen was taken into surgery to remove the knife safely and there is still no word on how she is doing. It's driving me crazy, why won't they tell me if she's okay!? Uriah is sitting next to me still and has his head in his hands and is shaking slightly, I can't tell if it is from anger or if he is crying. I would never have thought I'd see Zeke's brother cry.

"Are you here for Jen?" A woman wearing a black doctors coat and carrying a matching clipboard asks us.

"Y-Yes." Uriah stutters.

"She's been through surgery and everything was successful, the sedatives should be wearing off soon." She smiles.

"I want to see her." Uriah demands.

"I'm sorry sir." She frowns. "Only family members are allowed in at the moment, I believe a Mr Eaton is on his way over to check on her."

Marcus is coming to Dauntless? It's supposed to be faction before blood, why is he coming here to see her?

"Don't let him see her!" I yell. Uriah looks at me confused but then looks angry. He knows why I'm annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't-"

"No! I said don't. You'll only make things worse for her!" I snap. "I'm going to see her." I get up from my chair and storm the way I say them take her.

The woman runs after me "Sir!" She yells. I turn round and raise an eyebrow at her. They won't be stopping me from seeing her, no matter what I'll get there. "It's family only."

"It's a good job I'm her brother then isn't it." I push past her and down the corridor ignoring her shocked expression.

There's a faint beeping noise coming from within her room but there is nothing else but silence. I brace myself and push open the door. She lays there with a thick bandage over her arm and a slightly bloody hospital gown. She's so pale, even more than usual and her cheeks look hollow. She can act brave around others but right now is the real her. Helpless looking, a fearful expression on her face even when she sleeps and her fists clenched.

"Mmmmgggrrrm." She groans. Her eyes blink slightly before she scrunches them together with a sigh.

"Hey, Jenny." I take a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Why is it that I always end up in here?"

"The nurses love you and specifically ask for you." I joke.

She scoffs, "Yeah totally. Me loved?"

I take her hand sighing. Marcus has got her to believe so much about herself and she doesn't even feel worthy of love now. "You are very loved." I say softly. After she doesn't reply I add, "I love you so much, please never say things like that about yourself." She looks away and nods slightly as a tear falls onto her lap.

**Sorry if this seems a weird place to end it but I didn't want to drag this part on too much. Please review for more!**


End file.
